Morning, Sweet!
by haurababys
Summary: Jinyoung dan segala kemanisannya di pagi hari yang begitu di sukai Mark. MARKJIN COUPLE HERE! OOC! MATURE CONTENT! NC! DLDR! RnR PLEASE


Rara balik lagi nih^^

Kali ini gegara otak yadong *plak* liat momennya Markjin, jadi gatel pengen nulis ini

WARNING! (s) : boys love, NC, MATURE CONTENT, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo (s) acakadul, OOC, DONT LIKE DONT READ! RnR PLEASE

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

 **Morning, Sweet!**

"Hyungie" rengek pemuda yang masih menutup matanya itu.

Dia merajuk, salahkan kekasih tampannya yang tiba-tiba saja mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang saat dia masih menikmati paginya dengan bermalasan di tempat tidur.

"Hyungie lepas, ish" dia berusaha menyingkirkan lengan kekar itu dari atas perutnya. Bukannya melepas, kekasihnya justru merapatkan pelukannya pada pemuda imut bersurai hitam itu.

"Biarkan begini Jie. Aku merindukanmu tau" gumam sang kekasih, Mark, yang sekarang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk putih milik Jinyoung, kekasihnya yang paling imut sedunia –menurut Mark-.

Jinyoung yang masih malas bergerak itupun hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan Mark. Dia membiarkan Mark melakukan apapun sesukanya, toh dia juga menikmati perlakuan pemuda tampan itu pada dirinya.

Mark meraih tangan Jinyoung, lalu menautkan jari-jari mereka diatas perut rata Jinyoung. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap momen berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sangat jarang terjadi itu.

Semenjak sibuk dengan kegiatan dan jadwal super padat GOT7, Mark dan Jinyoung yang notabene adalah sepasang kekasih sangat jarang menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Hal tersebut semata untuk menjaga kerahasiaan hubungan mereka dari publik.

Mereka hanya bisa mendapatkan momen-momen berduaan saat tidak ada jadwal, seperti sekarang ini. Tadi malam manajer memberitahu bahwa hari ini mereka mendapatkan jatah libur sehari.

Mark tentu saja tidak melewatkan hal itu. Setelah tadi malam dia dongkol pada sang leader, Jaebum, karena melarangnya tidur dengan sang kekasih –alasannya Jaebum menjaga keamanan Jinyoung dari keganasan(?) seorang Mark Tuan-, maka saat hari masih sangat pagi, Mark bergegas pindah dari kamarnya bersama Jackson ke kamar Jinyoung yang memang tidur sendiri itu.

Mark tahu kebiasaan Jinyoung yang tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya, segera saja masuk dan langsung menempatkan dirinya berbaring di samping tubuh ramping sang kekasih dan langsung mendekapnya erat dari belakang.

Jadilah sekarang mereka berdua tertidur dalam posisi Jinyoung yang membelakangi Mark yang mendekapnya erat dan jari-jari tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Hampir dua jam lamanya mereka tertidur pulas. Saat waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh, sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela kamar Jinyoung yang masih tertutup itu membangunkan sang pemilik kamar dari tidurnya. Jinyoung perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar.

Dia merasakan sepasang lengan kukuh yang masih mendekapnya erat, membuatnya tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Jangan lupakan semburat rona merah di kedua belah pipi putihnya, membuatnya jadi semakin imut saja. Andai saja Mark melihatnya, pasti pemuda bersurai _brown_ sudah menerjang si imut habis-habisan.

Jinyoung mengelus lembut lengan kekasihnya. Mencoba membangunkan Mark. Tetapi sepertinya si tampan masih setia dalam mimpinya. Hangat nafas sang kekasih menyapu bagian belakang leher Jinyoung, membuatnya sedikit kegelian. Jinyoung menggeser tubuhnya hingga kini dia berhadapan dengan Mark.

Jinyoung membelai lembut dahi Mark, menyingkirkan helai rambut yang ada disana. Hingga perlahan, Mark membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Keduanya bertatapan intens.

Chu!

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di bibir si imut, membuat Jinyoung reflek memegang bibirnya. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah jinyoung. Mark tersenyum gemas melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Morning my sweetness" ucapnya lirih lalu dia membawa kepala Jinyoung ke dekapannya dan mencium puncak kepala sang kekasih.

Ciuman hangat yang sanggup mengacaukan perasaan Jinyoung pagi itu. Jantungnya berpacu begitu hebat, seakan mengekspresikan perasaannya yang begitu membuncah akibat perlakuan manis Mark padanya.

Mark melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap wajah imut dan manis sang kekasih. Dia tersenyum sekali lagi sambil membawa tangannya mengelus lembut pipi kemerahan milik Jinyoung.

"Jie, kau masih malu padaku? Ayolah baby, kita sudah lama berpacaran, masa kau masih malu, hmm?"

"Apaan sih, hyung, aku tidak malu kok" Jinyoung berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat itu ke dada bidang milik Mark. Membuat Mark tergelak karenanya.

"Hey, apa namanya jika tidak malu? Lihat kau sekarang tidak berani menatapku"

"Molla, berhenti menggodaku hyungie"

Mark tertawa gemas. Dia membawa Jinyoung dalam dekapannya dan menciumi surai beraroma vanilla favoritnya itu dengan sayang.

"Hyungie" panggil Jinyoung kemudian. Dia menatap Mark malu-malu.

Mark menundukkan wajahnya agar tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Ada apa baby?" jawabnya lembut.

"Emm, aku, aku-"

Chu!

Tiba-tiba saja Jinyoung menciumnya. Jinyoung menciumnya lebih dulu, _hell_! Ini yang pertama, _for God sake_!

Mark mendiamkan saja bibirnya menempel dengan bibir sang kekasih. Dalam hati Mark ingin tahu sejauh apa kekasihnya berani bertindak lebih(?) padanya. Merasa Mark hanya diam saja, Jinyoung pun berinisatif untuk melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Dia melumat bibir bawah Mark dengan ragu, sedikit menghisap dan menjilat bibir penuh itu. Mark mati-matian tidak membalas lumatan Jinyoung. Dia masih ingin kekasihnya bertindak agresif kepadanya, sekali-kali tidak masalah kan? Evil Mark!

Setelah beberapa lama dan Mark masih saja tidak merespon, akhirnya dengan perasaan kecewa Jinyoung pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciumannya. Baru saja dia akan melepaskan kontak mereka, tiba-tiba Mark langsung meraih tengkuknya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jinyoung sontak membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Mark melumat bibir Jinyoung bertubi-tubi, menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dan sesekali menggigitnya lembut.

Jinyoung lama-lama terbuai dan segera menutup kedua manik indah favorit Mark miliknya, menikmati setiap kecupan dan lumatan pemuda tampan itu pada bibir _kissable_ nya. Jinyoung juga membalas lumatan yang diberikan Mark, dia bahkan membuka mulutnya saat lidah Mark mengetuk bibirnya, mecari celah untuk menjelajahi gua hangat miliknya. Mark menelusuri seluruh isi mulut Jinyoung dengan lidahnya, dan saat bertemu dengan sang tuan rumah, lidah Mark segera membelit milik Jinyoung dan mengajaknya bertarung dalam kehangatan mulut milik Jinyoung.

Puas dengan kehangatan dan rasa manis yang didapatkan dari bibir dan mulut Jinyoung, ciuman Mark turun ke rahang milik Jinyoung. Dia menelusuri rahang itu dengan lidahnya, hingga kini jilatannya sampai ke leher putih jenjang milik sang kekasih.

Mark mengecup permukaan halus beraroma khas kekasihnya itu lembut, menghisapnya dan menggigit pelan, hingga terciptalah sebuah hickey keunguan yang menandakan bahwa Park Jinyoung hanya milik Mark Tuan seorang.

"Mmmhhh hyungieh" desahan halus dari bibir si imut membuat Mark tambah semangat mengerjai tubuh kekasihnya itu. Mark semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher sang kekasih. Kecup, hisap, gigit, membuat leher itu sekarang penuh dengan Mark's _sign_. Kekasih yang posesif kan?

Jinyoung masih memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap kecupan Mark dilehernya tadinya putih bersih dan sekarang berubah penuh noda keunguan hasil karya kekasih tampannya itu. Kedua tangannya berada di bagian belakang kepala Mark, meremas dan mengacak lembut surainya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan nikmatnya akan perlakuan sang kekasih.

Mark mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap lembut wajah Jinyoung yang sekarang balik menatapnya sayu dengan warna pipi kemerahan itu. Mark tidak tahan lagi. Wajah menggoda milik Jinyoung berhasil menggugah hasratnya bahkan di pagi hari ini!

Mark mengusap sayang dahi berkeringat milik Jinyoung, lalu dia sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Jinyoung. Sebagai pertanda bahwa Mark meminta ijin pada kekasihnya.

Mark lalu menatap sang kekasih sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya Jinyoung mengangguk. Senyum tak bisa lepas dari bibir keduanya.

Mark mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumi bibir Jinyoung sekali lagi. Jinyoung membalas ciuman Mark, membuat ciuman mereka lebih bergairah dari sebelumnya. Masing-masing memejamkan mata, mencoba menyelami kenikmatan yang tercipta dari kontak bibir keduanya yang semakin intens. Jinyoung kini mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang kekasih. Mereka bahkan tak menyadari bahwa sekarang posisi Mark ada diatas menindih tubuh sang kekasih.

Sambil tetap saling melumat, perlahan tangan Mark menyusup ke balik kaus yang digunakan Jinyoung dari bawah. Meraba perut rata nan lembut itu, bermain-main sedikit disana hingga akhirnya semakin ke atas dan Mark menemukan tonjolan yang sudah menegang itu.

Mark mengelus, memelintir lalu mencubit pelan nipple tegang itu dengan jari terampilnya, menciptakan erangan tertahan dari sang pemilik. Hal itu membuat Mark semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh sang kekasih, memberi kenikmatan lebih pada namja imut itu.

Puas, Mark lalu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dia kemudian bangkit dan menarik lengan Jinyoung untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. Mark menatap sang kekasih, lalu dia memegang sisi bawah kaus yang dikenakan Jinyoung dan menariknya keatas melewati kepala sang kekasih, hingga kini si imut itu sudah half naked. Tak mau kalah, Jinyoung juga melakukan hal yang sama pada si tampan kekasihnya.

Mark menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang, kemudian dia menarik lengan Jinyoung, menuntunnya untuk duduk berhadapan di pangkuannya. Posisi Jinyoung yang lebih tinggi, memudahkan Mark untuk langsung menyerang leher jenjang penuh Mark's _sign_ milik kekasihnya itu. Mengecupi, menghisap dan menggigit lembut bagian tubuh itu sekali lagi, membuat Jinyoung hanya bisa mendesah lirih, semakin mendongakkan kepalanya dan memeluk kepala Mark untuk semakin memudahkan Mark memperdalam kecupannya dan semakin tenggelam di lehernya.

Lalu Mark mengarahkan ciumannya ke bawah, menelusuri dada berlapis kulit putih halus itu dan saat bertemu dengan nipple sang kekasih, tanpa ragu Mark langsung menghisap benda itu, memainkan dengan ujung lidahnya, membuat sang pemilik bergerak-gerak gelisah di pangkuannya. Satu tangan Mark memainkan nipple yang tak terjamah untuk diusapnya lalu dicubit pelan nipple itu menambah kenikmatan lebih untuk Jinyoung yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Mark.

Sementara mulutnya masih setia menghisap serta memainkan nipple cokelat kemerahan itu, tangan Mark yang tadi juga bermain dengan nipple Jinyoung sekarang terarah ke bawah, mengusap lembut perut rata milik kekasihnya, menciptakan sensasi merinding bagi Jinyoung. Tangan itu semakin menuju ke bawah, dan saat sampai di karet celana training miliknya, Mark serta merta langsung menarik celana itu kebawah, membuat Jinyoung harus mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya hingga sekarang celana itu sudah berada di bawah tempat tidur beserta dengan underwearnya.

Menyadari dirinya sudah _full naked_ sementara kekasihnya masih mengenakan celana, Jinyoung yang masih duduk di pangkuan Mark langsung menunduk, malu dilihat oleh kekasihnya. Sebenarnya ini bukan kala pertama, tapi tetap saja Jinyoung tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa malu dihadapan Mark.

Mark tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang masih saja malu-malu itu. Dia menyentuh dagu milik Jinyoung lalu mengangkatnya, membuat mereka bertatapan intens sekarang.

"Jangan menunduk, tatap aku baby" ucapnya lirih pada sang kekasih.

Mark segera membawa Jinyoung ke pelukannya. Jinyoung balas memeluk erat leher kekasih tampannya itu. Hingga Jinyoung merasakan tangan Mark menyusuri tubuhnya mulai dari punggung, turun ke bawah melewati pinggulnya, lalu bermain di paha dalam miliknya, mengusap-usap bagian itu lembut. Perlakuan Mark seperti inilah yang selalu membuai Jinyoung dan sekali lagi Jinyoung jatuh karena kelembutan yang diberikan oleh Mark.

Jinyoung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Mark saat tangan kekasihnya itu mulai menjamah bagian selatan tubuhnya. Mark mengusap lembut kejantanan Jinyoung, lalu perlahan mengocok dan menaik turunkan tangannya di kejantanan yang sudah menegang dan mulai basah itu.

"Mmhh,hyunghh, sshhh" desahan Jinyoung tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang kekasih, menghisap dan menjilat leher itu, tak lupa menggigitnya pelan hingga dia juga menciptakan tanda bahwa Mark hanya miliknya seorang. Membuat Mark bisa dengan jelas mendengar desahan yang keluar dari bibir manis Jinyoung. Kedua tangan Jinyoung yang ada di belakang leher Mark mengepal kuat, merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh tangan Mark pada kejantanan miliknya.

"Ahh hyungie!" desahan keras Jinyoung menandakan dia mencapai puncak untuk pertama kali. Cairannya langsung membasahi perut mereka berdua dan tentu saja tangan Mark yang masih mengurut kejantanan itu seolah menghabiskan cairan yang keluar dari sana.

Jinyoung lemas, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kekar sang kekasih. Mark mengerti. Dia memeluk tubuh berkeringat Jinyoung , menunggu kekasihnya itu untuk sekedar memulihkan kekuatannya.

Tak lama, deru napas Jinyoung sudah mulai teratur, dan itu digunakan Mark sebagai tanda untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama si imut. Mark mengecup bibir sang kekasih sekali lagi, melumatnya penuh gairah, dan tangan Mark sekarang berada di kedua bongkahan kenyal milik sang kekasih. Mark meremas bongkahan itu, mengusap permukaannya yang begitu lembut, lalu jarinya yang masih terdapat cairan milik Jinyoung mulai mencari celah menyentuh hole milik Jinyoung. Mark mengusap pintu masuk hole itu saat menemukannya, lalu perlahan dia memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam hole favoritnya itu. Mark merasakan kehangatan yang amat sangat saat jarinya masuk. Kurang puas, Mark langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus, yang mendapat reaksi memekik tertahan dari Jinyoung karena mulutnya masih dibungkam oleh ciuman sang kekasih.

Mark mendiamkan ketiga jarinya sebentar sambil terus mencium dan melumat bibir Jinyoung, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan kekasihnya itu. Setelah itu, Mark mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya. Mencoba mencari titik terdalam sang kekasih.

"Ahh mmmhhh" gotcha!

Mark menemukannya. Dia terus menumbuk titik itu dengan jarinya. Dia juga melakukan gerakan menggunting dalam hole hangat itu agar bisa sedikit melebar dan mempermudah penetrasinya nanti. Jinyoung mendesah dalam ciumannya, merasakan nikmatnya jari Mark yang menumbuk _sweetspot_ miliknya begitu akurat.

Dirasa cukup, Mark mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya yang mendapat erangan kecewa dari Jinyoung. Mark lalu mengangkat sedikit tubuh Jinyoung, kemudian dia melepas celana training beserta underwear yang masih melekat di tubuhnya secara cepat lalu membuanganya sembarangan.

Voila!

Jinyoung yang kembali duduk di pangkuan Mark terkesima melihat kehadiran little Mark yang begitu tegak menantang dan sedikit basah di bagian ujungnya itu.

"Sambut dia baby" bisik Mark.

Dengan ragu, Jinyoung membawa tangannya menyentuh kebanggaan kekasihnya itu. Jinyoung mengurutnya perlahan, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup puncak kejantanan Mark. Lalu Jinyoung perlahan memasukkan kejantanan berukuran besar itu ke mulutnya, menghisapnya dan mengeluar masukkan di mulutnya. Kepala Jinyoung bergerak naik turun memompa little Mark yang semakin membesar itu.

"Ohh, baby, like that, yeah, mmmhhhh, that was good, shhhhh"

Mark meracau tak karuan menikmati sentuhan Jinyoung pada little Mark. Dia mengelus bagian belakang kepala sang kekasih, meremas surainya lembut menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Stop baby! Stop!" ucapan Mark spontan menghentikan kegiatan Jinyoung. Dia mendongak melihat wajah tampan sang kekasih yang tampak begitu bergairah saat ini.

Mark sekali lagi menuntun Jinyoung untuk duduk berhadapan dipangkuannya.

"I want to come inside you now, babe" bisiknya lembut di telinga Jinyoung., membuat Jinyoung langsung merinding, dan dia merasakan perutnya seperti digelitiki oleh jutaan kupu-kupu.

Jinyoung mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk berpegangan pada bahu Mark. Sedangkan Mark, dengan satu tangannya, dia sedikit mengangkat pinggul Jinyoung, sedangkan tangan yang lain digunakan untuk memposisikan little Mark tepat di pintu masuk hole Jinyoung. Setelah dirasa pas, perlahan Mark menuntun Jinyoung untuk menurunkan pinggulnya, yang berakibat kepala little Mark langsung ditelan oleh hole hangat itu.

"Akh! Appo hyungie!" Jinyoung terisak. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tapi rasa sakit itu masih saja dirasakan Jinyoung saat awal little Mark memasuki hole nya. Mark menghentikan kegiatannya, dia mengecup kedua manik mata yang sedikit berair itu.

"Rileks baby" bisiknya. Mark mati-matian menahan desahan nikmatnya. Baru kepala little Mark yang ada didalam sana, tapi rasa nikmat dan hangatnya sudah menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun. Mark memperhatikan raut wajah Jinyoung. Kekasihnya itu lebih rileks sekarang.

JLEB!

"AKHHHH!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Mark langsung menurunkan pinggul Jinyoung hingga seluruh bagian little Mark sekarang tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam Jinyoung. Mark sempurna didalam Jinyoung.

"Appo hyungie babo!" Jinyoung selalu begitu, memarahi Mark. Bagaimana tidak, hole nya terasa dibelah dua sekarang! Begitu sakit dan perih.

Sementara Mark hanya diam. Dia maklum, pasti itu sangat sakit. Tapi jika Mark melakukannya perlahan, Jinyoung akan lebih merasakan sakit.

"May I?" Mark kembali meminta ijin saat dilihatnya Jinyoung sudah tidak meringis sakit sekarang. Jinyoung mengangguk. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Mark saat Mark menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

"Mmmhh, ahhh, hyungiehhh"

"Sssshhhh, good, thats good babyhh"

Suara desahan dan kulit yang saling beradu terdengar memenuhi kamar milik Jinyoung. Jinyoung juga tidak mau kalah. Dengan inisiatifnya dia sekarang menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun, membuat little Mark timbul tenggelam di hole hangatnya, dan berkali-kali kepalanya menumbuk sweetspot miliknya, membuat Jinyoung maupun Mark dilanda kenikmatan yang amat sangat.

Mark kembali melumat bibir manis Jinyoung, menghisap dan menggigitnya hingga bibir itu membengkak karena ulahnya. Mereka terus berciuman intens hingga Mark merasakan hole hangat itu semakin mencengkeram miliknya erat. Demikian pula Jinyoung merasakan ukuran little Mark yang semakin membesar di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hyunghhhh, I'm cominghhhh"

"Together,hhh, babyhhh"

"Hyungie!"

"Jie!"

Teriakan Jinyoung disusul oleh Mark yang menandakan keduanya telah sampai. Jinyoung menumpahkan cairannya membasahi perut dan seprai tempat tidur miliknya, sedangkan Mark mengeluarkannya di dalam Jinyoung, begitu banyaknya hingga sebagian merembes keluar membasahi seprai dan paha Mark yang diduduki Jinyoung.

Mark langsung membawa Jinyoung untuk berbaring tanpa mengeluarkan little Mark dari dalam Jinyoung. Mereka berada dalam posisi miring dengan Mark yang mendekap Jinyoung dari belakang. Mark mengecupi tengkuk putih yang penuh hickey ciptaannya itu.

"Hyungie, aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur" rengek Jinyoung dengan mata terpejam dan tangannya menggenggam lengan Mark yang melingkar di perutnya. Mark tersenyum, sedikit mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengecup kening Jinyoung sekilas.

"Hey, ini sudah hampir siang baby, kau mau tidur lagi?"

"Biar saja. Hari ini libur kan? Aku bebas melakukan apapun"

"Arraseo, tidurlah. Sleep tight baby" Mark menyerah. Dirinya pun sama lelahnya dengan Jinyoung, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidur seharian bersama sang kekasih.

"Tapi hyungie, bisakah kau keluarkan dia? Penuh rasanya hyung" Jinyoung berkata sambil sedikit memundurkan pinggulnya kearah Mark.

"Yak! Kau mau membangunkannya lagi baby? Atau, kau ingin ronde lanjutnya?" goda Mark.

Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya, menatap galak pada Mark.

"Mau kupukul?!"

END

.

.

.

Wahh, maafkan saya dan imajinasi liar saya readers T.T

Entah kenapa, ngeliat dua orang anak manusia super unyu ini, ga tahan buat ga bikin FF yadongan xD *plak

Saya penyuka tipe uke yang malu-malu tapi mau dan seme yang suka godain ukenya tapi dia punya sikap lembut, kaya dua orang diatas itu, hihihi /gak ada yang nanya/

Apalagi setelah nyari FF yadongan *author ketahuan yadong* mereka dan ga nemu satupun, akhirnya inisiatif bikin sendiri

Dan alhasil, jeng jeng jeng!

Jadilah ini FF gak tahu kayanya sih kurang HOT wakwakwakwak

Yaa sudah, buat yang sudah baca dan suka, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan review ya readers^^


End file.
